


Day 5: Watching From The Shadows

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Masturbation, Voyeurism, corrin just happens to be distracting, saizo is a very good ninja most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 5) Saizo takes his job very seriously. Corrin does not take Saizo's job very seriously.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Saizo
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 22





	Day 5: Watching From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is voyeurism. For some of these I came up with ideas when I decided on the prompts, for some I wrote on the fly. This is one I had in mind well before, but it's still a rushed drabblefic in the end. I remembered Saizo's supports being that he was always watching and Corrin wasn't able to see him. Which, you know, perfect for this kink.

Saizo had convinced himself that Corrin was far too foolish to know what she was doing.

It was only because of his lord's wishes that he went out of his way to keep a close watch on the princess, otherwise he would have left her for dead. Never mind that Ryoma had never brought it up again since first asking Saizo to look out for her, nor did he seem to express any fear that she was in danger when they were in the castle base. Even Kaze didn't follow her that closely, and Kaze was supposed to be her retainer. But it was in Ryoma's interests that Corrin was safe, and it was in Hoshido's best interest that Saizo be certain that Corrin posed no threat.

He'd had to scold her already, when she'd gone to the mess hall and flirted with some soldiers casually. He'd watched, pained, in the shadows, focused intently on a soldier's hand sliding up her thigh. Somehow, he knew he shouldn't watch, and yet he couldn't help himself. He had to know she wasn't doing anything untoward - and afterwards he'd lectured her, as she was a princess and could not engage in such questionable behaviour. He'd shuddered as he said it, and Corrin had stared rather oddly, perhaps seeing a trace of red underneath his mask to match his hair.

That was when Saizo was thoroughly convinced Corrin was an idiot, and Corrin had formulated a plan. For as sheltered and naïve as she could be, Corrin could be surprisingly perceptive and devious. Sure, she was softhearted and kind, but sometimes...

...and that is how Saizo ended up hiding in the shadows of Corrin's room, watching awkwardly as she undressed. She'd been acting so strangely, he'd noticed, that he'd had to keep an extra close eye on what she was doing. After all, she was so furtive and acting suspicious enough that he was certain she was sneaking away to write battle plans in letters to the Nohrians, or something. As she stripped down to be completely naked, though, he figured he should leave.

And yet here he stayed, hardly breathing, not moving in the slightest, but his eyes unable to move away from the princess as she sat on the bed, running her hands all over her body, massaging her soft, perky breasts. At least, they certainly looked soft to him as he focused intently, noticing her nipples stiffen under her own ministrations.

 _I shouldn't be here_ , he thought again, unable to look away. He knew there was no way she could see him. Perhaps she'd merely forgotten he was keeping an eye on her? It wouldn't be out of character, from what he'd learned in the time he'd spent monitoring her. She could be awfully silly. _I shouldn't be watching this. She shouldn't be doing this._

But she was, and she spread her legs slowly, painfully slowly. She was taking her time, making a show of it. Even Corrin seemed surprised at how wet she was - but if Saizo only knew what was going through her mind, perhaps he'd understand how much she'd come to...appreciate his attention. 

_The only thing she is threatening is my patience_ , he thought, gritting his teeth and holding back a groan at the sight of her pleasuring herself, her fingers drawing lazy circles around her clit, causing her to arch her back and sigh in pleasure. _Grant me strength._ Surely he could leave quietly without her noticing, but his body betrayed him. He couldn't move, and his cock strained against his pants, dampening his underclothes with need. He was a ninja, he was devoted to Hoshido and to Lord Ryoma. His pleasure was meaningless, and he could will himself to ignore it. 

But damn her, damn that foolish girl. She looked so lovely, her cheeks flushed with arousal, her legs spread wide and inviting. If she was putting on a show for him then he couldn't help but be entranced, admiring every single curve, the way her breasts bounced when her fingers caused her hips to jolt in pleasure. The way her mouth hung open slightly, her lips parted in a way that made his loins stir shamefully. If she was a smarter woman, she wouldn't behave so...so wantonly, in a way so unbecoming of a princess. Surely it was that she was simply a fool. Surely.

And she moved, crawling up on to her bed on all fours with her soft rear end pointed up, her fingers finding herself again and sliding in. Saizo felt his heart pounding, the blood rushing to his cock as he watched Corrin blatantly fuck herself with her fingers, rocking and moaning, spreading herself in a way that made him want to step out of the shadows right there and then and take her, punish her for behaving like this. He imagined spanking those soft tender cheeks, sliding his cock in to her pussy, her ass, taking her every way he possibly could.

_Focus, Saizo._

Her moans grew louder, half muffled by her pillow but she turned her face to the side and he could've sworn she was looking right at him - but that couldn't be right, she was never able to spot him and usually had to resort to calling his name to get him to appear and...

"Ungh...Saizo..." she moaned. "Oh _gods_ , Saizo..." and he watched utterly dumbfounded as she came, having to regain all his composure in order to maintain his hiding spot. Was he even still hiding? He wasn't even sure. The last few moments were playing over and over in his head. Watching her hips quake as she made a mess on her fingers, the way his name sounded in climax...silently, he slid his hand down to his cock, and it was only a matter of seconds before he came, wincing as he realized what a mess he'd just made of his own pants.

He looked again, and her eyes were closed with a satisfied smile. "Hmph," he muttered, silently moving to quickly cover her naked body with a blanket and escaping as fast as his (somewhat shaky) legs would carry him. 

She was absolutely foolish, he insisted. Not at all a threat to anything but his loins. 

So naturally, he'd maintain his watch on her, he decided. After all, it was for the good of Hoshido he be thoroughly convinced of her good intentions. It was what Ryoma had asked of him, and he intended to see this job through.


End file.
